Draculos Hyberion
in " "}} |previous affiliation= |occupation=Magic Council Chairman Wizard Saint |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= |magic= Vampire Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 320 (silhouette) Chapter 440 (actual) |anime debut=Episode 188 (silhouette) Episode 286 (actual) |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice=Mark Oristano |image gallery=yes }} Draculos Hyberion (ドラキュロス・ハイベリオン Dorakyurosu Haiberion) is the current Chairman for the Magic Council and one of the Ten Wizard Saints. He is also ranked second in terms of strength of the Four Gods of Ishgar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 440, Page 17 Appearance Hyberion is an older gentleman with clean-cut, dark purple hair, red eyes, a well-groomed, mustache, pointy ears, and a tattoo on his forehead that is reminiscent of a cross. He wears a button-up dress shirt, a lightly decorated vest, dark-colored slacks, and a black bow tie. He covers his ensemble with a black cape that sports light-colored crosses towards the mid-line. He also wears a large ring on his middle finger. Personality Hyberion seems to be serious as well as a man of duty, quickly reminding his fellow Saints on their newfound duty to protect the Mages as the newly reformed members of the Magic Council. Synopsis Alvarez Empire arc Hyberion appears at the reformed Magic Council building and scolds Wolfheim and Warrod Sequen for fighting; he tells them that as they are now members of the Magic Council, it is their duty to protect the Mages of Ishgar. He then states that they all need to find a way to deal with the Alvarez Empire peacefully, as if war breaks out their continent will be finished. Levy McGarden asks him if Alvarez is really that strong, and reminds him that they have God Serena; however, Hyberion tells her that God Serena abandoned them to join Alvarez and is now a member of their Emperor Spriggan's protection squad: the Spriggan 12.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 440, Pages 17-20 After Alvarez's initial assault on Magnolia, Hyberion, along with the 2 other Gods of Ishgar and Jura take up the eastern front to protect from further assaults.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 462, Pages 15-16 Taking their stand, God Serena approaches and greets them. After God Serena admits to having taken out the country of Bosco in a joint effort with August and Jacob Lessio, Hyberion sternly asks why he is choosing to defile the country of his birth but God Serena simply says he likes the face that Hyberion is making.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Page 14 However, after a short battle, Hyberion and his three companions are easily defeated by God Serena.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 469, Page 18 As God Serena is about to lay waste to Warrod, Hyberion is unable to do anything but look on in pained frustration. When Warrod begins to fight back, along with Wolfheim and Jura Neekis, Hyberion uses his Vampire Magic to paralyze the former Wizard Saint, and makes a comment on his excessive hubris. Despite this, Hyberion and the other Wizard Saints are taken by complete surprise when God Serena begins his own counterattack with various Dragon Slayer Magic spells. After God Serena is ordered to stand down by August, Hyberion and the other Wizard Saints lie on the ground, defeated. As the three Shields of Spriggan begin to depart, a new combatant, Acnologia, arrives, and cuts God Serena down in a single strike.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 470, Pages 2-17 Magic & Abilities Vampire Magic (吸血魔法 Kyūketsu Mahō): This Magic appears to give Hyberion the ability to paralyze his desired target by simply pointing in their direction. Once paralyzed, the target may be induced under this Magic, as when God Serena was struck with this Magic in the air he immediately fell to ground and clutched his neck area in pain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 470, Pages 5-6 Enhanced Endurance: Hyberion is shown to possess great endurance as shown being able to get back on his feet after his earlier loss against God Serena and resume fighting.Fairy Tail Chapter 470, Page 5 Titles Trivia *In Greek mythology, Hyperion is one of the Titans, and father of Helios, the Sun deity. *His first name, overall appearance and Magic all bear reference to Bram Stoker's . Quotes *(To Gods of Ishgar): "We are no longer wandering Mages. We are Council members. We must set an example for all other Mages to follow." Battles & Events *Draculos Hyberion, Wolfheim, Warrod Sequen & Jura Neekis vs. God Serena References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magic Council Category:Ten Wizard Saints